


Matchmaker

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs comes across the New Year's Resolution Abby and McGee have both made.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

**EARLY MORNING: JANUARY 2ND – THE SQUAD ROOM**

_I resolve not to get jealous when Abby ~~flirts with~~ dates other men._

Gibbs stood silently some distance behind McGee. He may have problems reading things up close without his glasses; however, the same did _not_ apply to things that were further away. 

He waited another second or two before moving.

"Morning, boss. Happy New Year," McGee called, as Gibbs strode past his desk.

"McGee." Gibbs nodded.

**LATE MORNING: JANUARY 2ND – ABBY'S LAB**

_I resolve not to get jealous when Tim ~~flirts with~~ dates other girls._

Catching Abby writing her New Year's resolution had been more difficult. But Gibbs was Gibbs; he succeeded.

"Happy New Year, Gibbs," Abby called, as she bounced back into her lab.

"Abbs." Gibbs nodded, ignoring Abby's half-pout, half-frown.

**EARLY EVENING: JANUARY 2ND – GIBBS'S DESK**

"You are going to do what exactly, Jethro?" Ducky asked. 

"Send them both an email telling them how to keep their resolution." Gibbs opened his email program. "What?" he demanded, as Ducky's lips twitched.

"Nothing, my dear. Just . . . Well, an email?"

"Sure. It's easy. I just press this, this and this, see? It'll go to them both."

**EARLY MORNING: JANUARY 3RD**

Abby and McGee opened their emails from LJGibbs and read:

_If you want to keep your resolutions, stop messing around and get back together – for good. LJG_


End file.
